Silent Crystal Tears
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Chapter 6 up] After the whole Black Organization thing. Ai's planning on leaving Japan and on the last night, confesses to Shinichi that she likes him. What will he do after one date? Keep on dating Ai, or date Ran? ShinichixShiho
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
By Crystal  
  
Author's Notes: This is just like one of my Rurouni Kenshin fics, if I'm not inspired, I won't be writing it, but the second I'm inspired, I'm writing ^^ Thanks. But it might take a while even though I'm inspired, because, well, I have 7 fics, 8 including this one going on. So yeah ^^  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
The antidote for APTX4869 was finally taken by Shinichi and Ai after all the people of the Black Organization was either captured or ran away. Their base was destroyed as well as all there stuff, so nothing was left. Unfortunately, Gin was not captured and therefore, Ai didn't use her old name, nor her elementary school name. She was now called Shizuma Mika. Shinichi kept his old name since he was going back to Ran.  
  
The two of them were now lying on the lawn of Shinichi's house, looking up at the stars shining. It was crazy to do so at this time of the year since it was November and it was going to snow soon.  
  
"So Ai... Where are you going? After all this, I mean." Shinichi asked, not taking his eyes off the stars.  
  
She smiled softly, her bangs covering her eyes from Shinichi's view. She was blinking them rapidly, hoping that the tears wouldn't roll out of her eyes, holding them prisoners in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want Shinichi to ask questions, because if he did, she would not know how to answer them. "I... I don't really know. But I think I'll leave Japan and maybe go to America..."  
  
"Really? How come?" He asked, completely unaware of her tears.  
  
For a high school detective, he was pretty dumb, she mused to herself. "Just want to get away. From all this. The memories, the past. I want them all buried. Not that it's possible, but if I get away from this place, then maybe... Maybe I'll have a bigger chance of forgetting this."  
  
"Even me?" Shinichi asked again, it was a completely innocent question, at least that's what Shinichi thought. But to Ai, it was a bit much. Nobody knew just how much she loved him. She loved him from head to toe, of course, nobody knew. And she wasn't going to tell anyone either. This was better kept to herself because, well, he had Ran and she didn't want to spoil it for them.  
  
She loved the way he thinks while trying to solve a case, she loved the way he kicked a soccer ball... She loved the way he talked to criminals. Definitely cool and handsome too. "I'll have a hard time forgetting you, Kudo."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, well, I'll have a hard time forgetting you too. I mean, how many people do you fight with against a whole organization every lifetime?"  
  
A sad smile danced on her lips, "This is my last night in Japan... I'm probably going to go to the airport and take any plane that leaves here tomorrow." She paused when Shinichi didn't say anything, "Kudo... Ever tried loving someone, and them never knowing? In your opinion, would it be better if you think they don't love you or if you know they don't love you?"  
  
"Why the sudden question?" He asked.  
  
"Just answer it."  
  
He sighed, "Well, perhaps it'd be better if you know they don't love you. That way, you wouldn't wait for the answer."  
  
"But would you wait for the person if you knew they didn't love you? But you loved her more than anything in the whole world? You would love her enough to risk your own life for hers... Would you wait forever, or would you move on?" She asked, curiously. She knew, of course, that the girl Shinichi was thinking of was never going to be her. But a girl could dream, couldn't they?  
  
"I wouldn't know..."  
  
"Take Ran as an example. If she loved someone. And I do mean if. Would you wait for her? Or would you find someone else?"  
  
He took a breath of fresh air, "I would wait."  
  
"Thanks." Ai replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ai sighed and hesitantly replied, "Because, you think the same way as I do. I was thinking if I was the only one foolish enough to wait for someone for their whole life, but I guess everyone's that foolish. Does make me a whole lot better..."  
  
"You have someone you like?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I have someone I love."  
  
Author's Notes: That's the prologue, if you like it, review, if you don't... Well, then review. No flames. Comments and ideas are welcome. I'm making this an Ai/Shinichi or Ran/Shinichi. I'm probably going to make it Ai/Shinichi, but if you have any say, tell me. Later! 


	2. Chapter 1 : Surprising Decision

Chapter 1

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Some people think that a Hakuba/Ai would be nice, but I don't really know much about Hakuba, so unfortunately, I won't do a Hakuba/Ai.  And it is true that there's a lot of S/R, so right now, I'm going to leave it as a S/S.  Thanks.  Pyrokid is right, if you read his review ^^  I used to love S/R, but it seems like I love alternate pairings...  I mean, just look at Rurouni Kenshin!  I love Kenshin/Tomoe ^^  I don't think Kaoru's good enough for Kenshin because she's never seen war and she's too innocent, but that's just my opinion ^^

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

"No," she answered, "I have someone I love."

"Love?"  Shinichi asked curiously, "Mind telling me who?"

She smiled sadly yet again, "Guess..."

"Let's see...  Heiji?"  Shakes head, "Hakuba?"  Shakes head again, "Hmm...Wataru?  Naw.  Let's see...Kaito maybe?"  Another shake of head, "I don't know.  How about you tell me?"

She turned to look at him, "Can't you guess?  For a high school detective, you're pretty dumb, Kudo."

Shinichi pouted, "That's not very nice of you, Ai...  I might not even know him!"  He saw Ai smirk, "Or do I?"

"You know him...  A lot better than anyone, perhaps."

"A lot better than anyone?  All I can think of is myself."  He said quietly.  When he didn't receive an answer, he looked at the girl, or should I say, woman beside her, utterly shocked.  "Me?"  A nod with a tiny smile, "you're joking me, aren't you?"

"For the first time, Kudo.  I'm not joking," she said calmly, but inside, her heart was beating as loud as thunder and her hands were getting sweaty.  She was nervous and scared...  Of rejection.

Shinichi cleared his throat uncomfortably, "So you're leaving tomorrow?"  A nod, "Then you know, you want to, like, go out for one last day or something?"

Ai grinned evilly, knowing she had made the famous detective blush, ah, it was so good to fool around with Kudo.  "As a date, you mean?"  She asked innocently, though inside, she was grinning madly.  Surely, it wasn't nice to do that to someone you loved, but she couldn't help it.  After all, it was probably her last time with Shinichi alone...  Excluding tomorrow, if they were going on a 'date'.

"Uh...  whatever."  Then without another word, Shinichi rose up and went back inside the house, but hearing Ai call...

"Good night, Kudo!  See you in the morning!"  She heard Shinichi grunt a reply, then stared up at the stars again.  Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  Uncomfortable, maybe.  But interesting.

* * * * *

"Kudo!  You up yet?"  Ai shouted at the door.

A grumble was heard inside the room, then a reply, "Yeah...  Just wait, I'm coming, I'm coming..."  Ai grinned again.

They got ready and dressed up, Shinichi in his usually sweater and jeans while Ai wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and a pair of tight jeans and a light jacket.  "Aren't you going to get cold, Ai?"

"Aww...  Kudo caring for me?"  She asked, mockingly while watching Shinichi blush yet again.  "Okay, I'm just kidding.  You know that.  I'm used to the cold, if that's what you're asking."

"Whatever."  By the time they actually got ready to go out, it was already noon and they were going to eat lunch.  Of course, Shinichi was paying.  He was a man after all, and according to Ai, guys paid for the meals.  Shinichi didn't argue about it, it was probably her last day in Japan anyways.

They went to a café.  Shinichi ordered a Mocha and a small meal of smoked salmon while Ai ordered a Latté and a lemon cheesecake.  "You're going to be full with that?"  Shinichi asked Ai.

Ai nodded her head quietly, "Yeah, I'm not too hungry or anything."

They finished the meal while having light conversations about anything that came out, carefully avoiding anything that had the words 'Organization', 'Black', 'Antidote' or 'APTX4869' and for once, they were being normal teenagers out on the streets having a 'date'.

Ai sighed, contented.  That would be her last request...  To have Shinichi know that she loved him and to have a 'date' with him...  Even if it was for once.  She wouldn't regret any longer...  At least she didn't think she would.  After all, except Professor Agasa and Shinichi, she didn't have anything else to lose.  The both of them was safe from the Black Organization...  There was nothing left for her to stay for...

Except of course, the possibility of the dumb detective hurting himself over a case again, but that was to be expected.  Hopefully, he wouldn't be so quick on decisions about cases like last time, or he would end up mixed in some sort organizations again.  Better warn him of that when she leaves.

They bought tickets for a movie...  An English movie the both of them had been waiting for a while, _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers _(A/N: Sorry, I just _had_ to put that in there.  Orlando Bloom is SO hot, LoL!)  The movie was to start at 3:15 PM, which meant they still had two hours to spend...  Somewhere on the streets.

Ai shrugged, she hadn't gone shopping for a while, might as well drag Shinichi and annoying the heck out of him.  And that was what she did exactly.  She dragged him around the whole street, not that he minded that much and asked him which clothes looked good on her, then purchased the ones that he thought looked good.  Ai had to admit, Shinichi had really good taste...  For a dumb high school detective anyways.

"Hey Ai...  Where do you think you're dragging me to now?!"  Shinichi whined.

Ai shushed him, "Shush Kudo...  And it's Mika...  Shizuma Mika...  And I have no idea where we're going...  But we have forty-five minutes till the movie!"

"Right...  Mika...  That name's going to get some time getting used to."

"Ah well, it doesn't really matter, Kudo.  I'm leaving either tonight or tomorrow...  So you won't have to remember it at all except for today!"  

Ai dragged him again until she felt his other hand grab her arm.  "You're leaving tonight?  Or tomorrow?"

Ai looked back at him as she stopped walking, then looked at the ground, "Yeah...  I thought I told you that already."  She cleared her throat uncomfortably while she felt Shinichi's stare on her.

Then suddenly, Shinichi grabbed her shoulders with both his hands, "You aren't leaving so soon, are you Ai?"

"It's Mika...  Shinichi..."

"It's Ai...  Or Shiho...  But you'll never been Mika to me, because I don't know who Shizuma Mika is."

Shinichi shook her lightly, "Stop shaking me, Kudo...  You know as well as I do that nothing's worth staying here for.  There's Gin looking for me, and some other members of the organization looking for me too, because I've been a traitor to them!"

"Ai..."  He said quietly.

"SHINICHI!"  Ai turned her head around where the voice was from, as did Shinichi.  There was Ran who was beside Sonoko, the both of them looking at Shinichi, disbelieving.

Sonoko marched up to Shinichi and poked his shoulder with her finger, "Shinichi!  Your girlfriend is _that_ way!"  She pointed at the direction of Ran.

Ai looked up at Sonoko, "Hey.  Don't poke him like that...  I don't want any misunderstandings...  Kudo is not my boyfriend, so stop worrying for Christ's sake."

"Who are _you_?"  Sonoko asked Ai impolitely.

"She's Shizuma Mika...  My friend."  Shinichi replied.

Sonoko narrowed her eyes, "I think there's more to the both of you than that."

Ai snorted, "Don't believe us then."

"Mika..."

"Look Kudo, if your friend here doesn't believe that I have absolutely no connection to you, then I'm not going to be able to do anything about it, and you know that."  Ai crossed her arms, while looking at Ran, who was staring at the ground.  Ai sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "Kudo...  Whatever, this was all a mistake, all right?  Just go talk to your girlfriend.  I'll phone you when I leave or something."  Without another word, Ai left, hoping she didn't do too much damage to Shinichi and Ran's relationship.

To everyone's surprise, including Shinichi's, he muttered an apology to Ran and ran after Ai.  "Mika!  Wait up!"

She turned around in surprise, "What are you _doing_ here, Kudo?  You are suppose to go and talk to Ran!  Geez."

"Look, I don't want to ruin our last day...  Ran will understand."

Ai sighed, "if you're so sure, Shinichi.  You never know what goes on in the mind of that girl...  Or woman, if you like that instead."  Then she smiled, "Let's hurry up, or we'll be late!"  This time, it was not Ai that dragged Shinichi, but Shinichi dragged her to the movie theatre instead, leaving a flabbergasted Sonoko and Ran.

Kaitou Magician – All right, hopefully, I'll be inspired to write the next chapter soon!

Kasuga-sempai – Ah, this is my first DC fic...  I've been thinking about writing one for a while, but an idea never struck until now ^^.  Go K/T fics!  Well, considering she might visit Shinichi sometimes and if she uses Haibara Ai, then people like Ran and the 'Detective Kids' will know...

(no name) – Well, it's true that Ran will be sad...  But Ai will be sad too...  I personally think that Ai likes Conan, but that might just be me.

D.C.F – That's definitely true...  About Ran sad...  But then again, I think Ai might deserve someone like Shinichi...  She's had a depressing life and well, Ran's more happy...  And she's more of a normal girl while Ai can never be a normal girl...  It's just...  I don't know...  Different?

Ranmoon Boy – I agree with you, although then, I would not know who to match Ai with...  I don't like Hakuba much though.

Reiiel – Yes, I agree on that a lot.  Too much S/R and sometimes, the stuff is a bit overused, no offence to any S/R fans or authors...

mean – Kay!  Thanks!

PyroKid – S/S...  Yeah.  Ran does have a normal life and I pity Ai more...  I like her a lots, she has a really developed character while Ran's just a normal schoolgirl...  So yeah, I'm planning an S/S.

Juli – Definitely ^^

Pheonix Ashes – I like that coupling too ^^

Orla – Well, true about the Gin thing, but I'm making Ai change her name because Shinichi and Ai's secret with the APTX4869 about being shrunk isn't known to anyone.  Shinichi just goes back to his old life and Conan just kinda disappears.  But Ai can't do the same thing.  She can't use the elementary school name or people like Ayumi and Ran will think they're the same person and that will arise suspicious.

The Nerd – I've been thinking of that ^^

Author's Notes: Whoa, plenty of reviews  ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Promises Made to Be Broken

Chapter 2

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Sorry for the slow update, had to be along the lines of 'not inspired', 'writer's block' and 'test/stress'.  Anyways, excuses, excuses, excuses.  Hope you enjoy!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Ai sighed softly as she left the theatre with Shinichi.  _The Two Towers_ wasn't that bad at all, quite the opposite actually, she enjoyed it quite much.  Although the only problem was the dumb detective beside her.  She didn't know how she wanted to leave tonight, perhaps say good bye to him just before she went to the airport?  Leave him a letter and just leave?  She chose the latter one, she was never one to say farewells anyways.

Shinichi did look a bit thoughtful, _probably thinking about Ran._  She thought, somehow sadly.  _I know he'll never like me...  Never.  Then why am I so disappointed?  I _knew_ he didn't like me at all...  I don't understand myself sometimes.  My emotions are usually well controlled, but when it comes to Kudo..._

She stopped her thoughts, not wanting to think any further.  She did love him, she would not deny that at all.  Yet, she never knew love could be so painful, yet so pleasurable...  It was painful to know that she would be leaving him tonight, yet it was pure goodness to know that the person beside her was the one she love.

She sighed again at the thoughtful Shinichi, "Kudo...  If you want to go see Ran, go.  We're done anyways..."

He looked up at her, "What?"

Ai rolled her eyes, exasperated, "You heard what I said."

"But what about you and leaving?  I mean, you're leaving tonight, aren't you?"

Ai nodded, "Yeah I am."

"If I leave you now, you'll be going away when I'm not there to say farewell."

She shrugged, "You can say good bye now, I don't mind."

Shinichi looked at his watch, "How about you wait for me at my house?  I'll be back in two hours maximum."  Ai looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, "Promise?"  She nodded, then Shinichi started running away and turned back before he turned the corner, "You promised!"

Ai's emotionless face fell immediately and sadness went through her mask, "I'm sorry, Kudo...  But as you probably know already...  Promises are meant to be broken...  And promises...  they do not belong in the Black Organization.  Sayonara...  Kudo Shinichi."  She whispered, turned around and disappeared through the crowd towards Kudo's house to pack.

A single tear rolled out of her eyes, but it was covered by the sudden rain that poured, and with a smile, Ai thought, _the sky is crying for me...  How funny indeed._

She walked slowly towards the house, packing all stuff that was needed.

_The stars were shining brightly...  Polaris was shining brightest and I smiled at it...  It was my last reminder of Japan, star gazing.  I sighed one last time and looked around me.  The sky was clear, the wind soft and the grass were dancing...  One last time...  At least, I would still star gaze when I leave.  I smiled yet again, then without looking back, I left._

As she reached the airport and was about to check in, she looked one last time at her plane ticket.

**_Shizuma, Mika_**

**_Destination: Vancouver, Canada_**

**_Time: 11:24 PM_**

**_Gate Number: 6G_**

"Sayonara, Japan...  Shinichi."  She whispered quietly, then taking out her cell phone, she punched in a message, sending it to Shinichi.  With one last longing look at Japan, she entered walked away to her gate...

And for years...  No one would ever see her again in Japan...

_Drip._

A tear from her...  To the one she loved.  And still loves.

* * * * *

"Ran...  I'm really sorry...  But Ai...  I mean, Mika was leaving today.  I just had to spend that last day with her."  He explained to Ran carefully.

She was looking at him, not so happy, but her eyes soften suddenly, "I understand, Shinichi.  But it's okay, I mean, I'm not your special anyone, right?"

"Ran...  You know that's not true.  I mean...  I really...  really...  lo-"  He suddenly looked at his cell phone, that was ringing like crazy, "Excuse me for a second."  He told Ran.  He cursed silently, everything had to interrupt at the wrong moment every time.

**_Messaged Received._**

He frowned slightly in confusion, not knowing who would send him a message.  He pressed the open button.

**_Promises were meant to be broken...  Sayonara, Kudo.  Look on your desk._**

**_-Mika_**

_Mika seems so unfamiliar on my tongue..._  Shinichi thought to himself as he was grasping the phone in his hand, disbelieving.  _She would never leave me.  Not without a farewell, right?  I mean, she told me she loved me._

_It's because she loves you that she doesn't want to say goodbye.  She wants you to be happy with Ran, baka._  Another voice in his head said.

"Baka...  Ai wa baka..."  He whispered to himself.

"Huh?  What did you say, Shinichi?"  Ran asked.

He looked up, completely forgetting that he had been about to confess to Ran, "Oh, nothing.  Just Professor Agasa sending me a message."

Ran blushed slightly, "What were you going to say to me...?"

"Huh?  Oh..."  He took a deep breath, "I was going to say...  I've loved you since forever..."

A smile broke over on Ran's face and she squealed, "Really Shinichi?!  I love you too!"  She was acting completely out of character, but you couldn't really blame her...  The boy she had loved forever had told her that he loved her too...

Shinichi smiled, but it felt forced on his lips.  _Why am I not happy?  I've finally confessed to someone I loved to her, but I'm not happy.  At all.  It feels forced, faked.  _He embraced her quietly, "I love you too, I love you too..."  He whispered quietly into her ears.  _Ai..._  Then his own eyes widened at the realization.

But it was too late.

Too late.

Just too late.

He closed his eyes tightly, one thought on his mind.

_I love you, Ai._

Author's Notes: A short chapter, but I had to stop there.  Anyways, next chapter is bits of flashbacks about their lives in Japan/Canada.  So yep.  I'll update soon whenever I'm inspired ^^  Ja!


	4. Chapter 3 : Two Years Later

Chapter 3

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai, I didn't notice how long I haven't updated this fic until someone told me.  Ugh, it's getting stressful here with all the war and stuff going around...  Not to mention my mom bitching at me, but anyways, here's the next chapter.  Hope you enjoy it!

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

She smiled, taking a breath of fresh air, _Welcome to Vancouver...  Shizuma Mika._

**_Two years later..._**

Shizuma Mika looked out the window of a coffee shop while she sighed quietly and looked down at the book she was writing in again.  Sighing once again, she took a sip of her coffee and started writing.

**_It's been two years, Kudo, since I've last met you...  But even now, I can't get my mind off you.  How can I forget you?  How can I forget the only one I have ever loved and the only one that has ever understood how I felt?  If I had the choice, I wished I didn't find the antidote for APTX4869.  Then I would've still be with you, but then, maybe...  Maybe you would've still chosen her.  Definitely.  After all, I was just a sister to you...  And she was like a lover to you.  Anyways, Tetsu should be here at any moment...  I'll see you later._**

**_-Mika_**

_Sometimes, I wonder how you're doing, Kudo._  She thought to herself, and turned around and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  "Ohayo, Tetsu."  She greeted, smiling.

"Ohayo to you too, Mika."  Tetsu greeted.  He sat down across her with his own coffee and doughnut, and smelled it, "Smells good."  Then he looked up, "So what are you writing again?  More of your stories?"

She shook her head, "Naw.  I'm just writing in my journal.  I think I'm going to rest a while before I start my next book."  She replied quietly, sipping her coffee again.

"Well, what are you going to write next?  So far, you've written three detective stories.  I'm guessing you're writing another detective story?"  He asked.

Mika smiled sadly, which went unnoticed by Tetsu, "I think so...  But this time, I might add a little romance to it, what do you think?  The detective solves a case and falls in love with a suspect in the case...  Little does he know that the person that's been helping him likes him too...  Although it's probably going to be a very sad piece."

He nodded, munching on his doughnut, "Hmm...  I think it's a good idea for a book.  But it's going to be pretty long since it's two books in one, or you can make it a prequel and a sequel.  But like what you said, it's going to be a sad piece."  He took a sip of his coffee, "Have you thought about the ending?  Is the detective going to end up with the suspect or the helper?"

"I don't know yet...  But you'll see when I'm done, won't you now?"  Mika asked, standing up and looked at her watch, "Anyways, I told Kuri that I was going to go shopping with her, so I better get to her house and wake her up or she'll sleep in again.  I'll see you later, Tetsu."

"Hey!  Wait!"  He cried, and Mika turned around, "I thought you hated shopping?"

Mika chuckled, "I hated shopping, I still do...  But it's Kuri with me, so it'll be fun.  She also rented the DVD for _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King._  So I'm going to watch it with her."

He stood up too, "Hey, can I go shopping with you two?  I have nothing to do today, so might as well."

Mika nodded while looking at her watch, "I guess so...  Kuri won't mind at all."

"Have you watched both _The Fellowship of the Ring _and _The Two Towers_ yet?"  He asked.  Mika's steps flattered slightly, and this time, it was noticed by Tetsu.  "What's wrong, Mika?"

She shook her head, "Nothing much...  Just made me think of some...  stuff."

"Let me guess,"  Tetsu said, looking thoughtful, "You watched either one with your ex-boyfriend."

She sighed quietly, "He was never my boyfriend, Tetsu.  Just a really, really close friend, I guess...  He likes someone else anyways, so it's okay."

"Close friend?  Have you contacted him?"

Mika shook her head, "I haven't talked to him since I moved to Canada...  I cut off my cell phone and all the connections I had with him...  It was just too painful for me to think about him, I guess."

While walking to Kuri's house, Tetsu insisted that she use his phone card to phone Japan and see how they're doing.  Tetsu even said that the guy might've liked her.  She doubted it though, after all, Ran was everything she was not.

She unlocked the door to Kuri's house and went to her bedroom.  Not to her surprise, she was still curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly.  Sighing, she went over to her and shook her awake.  "Oh my god!  Mika!  You're here already!  I thought...  Oh god, I overslept again, didn't I?  And Tetsu, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't have much to do today, so I decided to come shopping with you guys." Tetsu said coolly. 

Kuri rolled her eyes, "Anyways, it'll take me half an hour to get ready.  Take a seat on the couch and serve yourselves...  You know the drill."  Yawning, she headed to the washroom and instantly, the sounds of water hitting the shower was heard.

Tetsu dragged Mika out to the couch and sat her down beside the phone, "Phone him."

"Nah uh."  Mika replied, shaking her head.

"Fine."  Tetsu said, taking his phone card out, "What's his phone number?  And what's his name, I'll call him and talk to him."

"Are you _insane_, Tetsu?"  Mika said.  _Oh dear, Mika...  You're not acting like yourself at all...  You used to be so cool about everything...  But then again, you're not Ai or Shiho any longer...  You're Shizuma Mika._

"The last time I checked, I wasn't insane.  Hurry up and give me his phone."

Mika sighed, "Fine."  She repeated the phone to him two times without blinking a single time and waited for him to talk on the phone.  Tetsu pressed the speaker button, allowing her to listen to it too.  "His name is Kudo Shinichi by the way...  But it's most likely that Professor Agasa is going to pick it up.  It's not Shinichi's house, but he hangs out there more than he hangs out at his own house."  She explain, then shut up.

"Hello?"  Mika held her breath.  It was Professor Agasa's voice.

Tetsu winked at Mika, "Hello...  Er, I was hoping if Kudo-san was here?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Takagami Tetsu...  I just have something to speak with Kudo-san...  May I know what time he will be home?"

Mika heard Professor Agasa clear his throat the way he always did and felt a pang in her heart, "Shinichi doesn't live here, he lives next door...  If you want his phone number-"

"No, no...  It's all right.  I heard he isn't always home, but he's always hanging around here."

There was a pause and Mika could picture Professor Agasa's thoughtful face, "Well, you're right...  He should be home at about five o'clock.  He's with his girlfriend right now."  Mika's face fell at the mention of Ran's name.

Tetsu saw her frown and lifted the corner of her lips with his fingers, "Thank you, I'll phone back some time at that time."  Tetsu hanged up, then counted mentally in his head what time it was in Vancouver when it's five o'clock there.  "It's midnight here."

Mika nodded her head quietly, "He's with Ran..." She said, her happiness draining.

Tetsu smiled again, trying to cheer her up, "Hey, cheer up, Mika...  You can always steal him back, right?"

Mika forced a smile, "I guess..."

It was then that Kuri came out of the shower and looked at the two of them, "What's wrong, Mika?  You look so down right now..."  She went in her room, then shouted out, "Wait!  I'll be out in fifteen minutes!  Then I'll ask you what's wrong!"

Mika sighed, "It was a mistake, Tetsu.  I told you, a mistake."

Tetsu shrugged, "If you really don't want to call him, then don't..."

"If I know Professor Agasa and Kudo well, and I think I know them well, they have a caller I.D."  She replied, sighing again.  "Whatever...  I just want to have some fun.  It's eight o'clock right now...  I have sixteen hours until I have to worry about that, so whatever."

For the rest of the day, the three of them went to eat breakfast yet again because Kuri hadn't eaten yet.  Then they went shopping for a while before they had lunch and went to shop once again.  They even went to Playdium in Metrotown to play a few shooting games.  Mika won them once again and they whined about her being a good shot, but deep inside, she knew why she was so good...

_Once a killer, always a killer._

She had heard that from Gin once, and she knew it was right.  No matter how much she wanted to forget her past, it would always catch up to her...  No matter how much she wanted to forget the gun skills and drug making skills she had, she could never truly do that.  And no matter how much she wanted to forget Kudo...  She could never do that either, for that was the only thing in the world that was keeping her sane, with the exception of her two best friends, Tetsu and Kuri.

Finally, they got home at about eight after having sushi for dinner and Kuri turned on her DVD machine, placing _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ inside.  She remembered that day she watched _The Two Towers_ with Shinichi two years ago...  She could remember it well...  All too well...

Even though she was watching the movie the whole time, her mind was not on the movie, but on a certain person in Japan.  She made a mental note to herself to ask Kuri for the DVD later on.  After the movie, Kuri went to sleep while the two of them stayed on the couch until the clock stuck twelve.

They sat in silence until Tetsu decided to break it, "Phone him..."

"I...  I don't want to."

"Phone him," he insisted.

Mika sighed, "Fine...  Just...  Private talk, okay?  You go in her study room and play with her computer or something."

Tetsu sighed, "Fine, fine...  Pfft...  And I let you listen to that old guy and me talk."  He stood up and headed towards the study room.

"I know them, Tetsu...  I know them both..."  She reminded him, he made some protesting sounds, but other than that, she heard nothing else.

She punched in the number, then the card number, then Professor Agasa's house number.  For a few moments, she listened to it ring...  Then she heard his voice...  "Hello?"

She felt her heart stop and her blood freeze, her eyes widen and her throat dry up.  She heard silence...  The only sound she heard was his voice.  Suddenly remember to talk, she licked her lips and cleared her throat silently while she covered the mouth piece.  Taking a deep breath, she spoke up, "Hey Kudo...  What's up?"

* * * * *

Author's Notes: A cliffie! Ah!  Anyways...  Hope you enjoyed that.  ^^

Kasuga-sempai – Or not...  Me thinks =\  Thanks!

...Sherry..* - Thanks!  I dunno about happy endings...  But anyways...  Thanks a lot ^^

abcdefghijklmnopqrstu – lol, nice name.  Anyways, yeah, Shinichi should've realized, but if he did, then I'd have nothing to write about, now would I?  Anyways, hope you enjoy ^^

firstsilvera – Thanks a lot ^^

yue – Yeah really?  I've had lots of promises broken, but I try my best to not break promises...  Anyways, see ya!

a fan – Thanks a lot ^^  S/S is good ^^  Me loves alternate pairings.

Hell's Hauntress – How the organization fell?  I'll think about that, and as for Ran being OOC, it's just that one chapter, don't worry.  Thanks a lot ^^

Kiru-sama – Thanks a lot!

Alicia – I think it's going to stay S/S...  But I dunno if it's fair or unfair for Ran, but I would like to point out something...  Life is never fair...  I don't mean to say that to offend you, but it's reality.  Anyways, I don't think I'll make Ran too sad =\

1122 – Thanks ^^

Mai – Sorry I didn't update sooner =\

alexia_liu – Thanks a bunch!

................... – Gomen, I haven't updated...  But I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Looks Like I'm Off to Tokyo

Chapter 4

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Hey all, I am aware I haven't been writing this fic for half an year...  And I'm afraid it was because I didn't feel inspired, but now that I watched a few Detective Conan movies and read more Detective Conan fics, this fic was inspired again.  I hope you all forgive me for the long break...  Enjoy!

*We all know who this belongs to... ^^;;*

"Hey Kudo... What's up?"

Unbearable silence filled between the two until he finally spoke up, "Ai?"  A pause, "Ai...  Is that you?"

Mika forced a laugh and was disgusted at herself, the laugh sounded so...  fake.  "Of course it's me.  Who else did you think it was?"  She pasted a smile on her face as she talked on the phone.  Tears started forming in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

"Hi..." Shinichi said somewhat shyly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good...  Been writing novels and publishing them.  Most of them are cases that you've solved and stuff.  How about you?  And how's Ran and the kids?"  Mika asked, curiosity laced into her words.

It was silent for a second before Shinichi answered, "That's good.  I've just been solving cases, being a detective.  The usual, really...  I'm fine and Ran's fine.  Ayumi is doing good and so is Genta and Mitsuhiko."

"Really?  That's great to hear."  She said, suddenly not knowing what else to say.

Shinichi cleared his throat, "Uh...  Yeah."

Her heart was still pounding and she was sure it would jump out of her mouth soon enough.  Her lips were one again dry and she bit my lips nervously.  "So..."

"So how are you doing, wherever you went?"

"I'm in Vancouver, Canada.  I have a few close friends here, as a matter of fact; I'm at Kuri's house.  She's the closest friend I've got, next to Tetsu."

"Tetsu?"  Shinichi asked curiously, "Is he a guy?"

Mika chuckled, "Of course, have you ever heard of a girl named 'Tetsu'?"

"Oh."  Silence again, "So are you dating him?"

Mika felt her eyes widen, not because of the absurdity of him asking the question, but at the fact that she could hear the slight hint of jealousy in them, "No...  Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."  He replied.

Silence once again came and it was becoming unbearably uncomfortable, so uncomfortable she was playing with the edge of my shirt, which she never did.  "Umm...  Anyhow, do you have anything to say?  I should get going soon..."

"Really?  What do you have to do?"

"I just might have to go.  Tetsu might be leaving soon, it's midnight here, so he'll probably walk me home or something."  Mika added for a second thought,  "Maybe take the bus home with me."

"I see.  I'll see you later then."

Mika nodded, "Nice talking to you again.  Bye Kudo."  Without another reply, she hanged up.

She sat there, her fists clenched, her face pale and nervous.

Suddenly, Tetsu popped out from nowhere, "So how was it?"  He asked innocently.

Mike glared at him and growled out, "Remind me never to take any of your suggestions ever again.  It was the worst thing possible.  I was so nervous and plus, it was so uncomfortable for the both of us.  After a whole two years of disappearing, I just phone him and ask him 'what's up'."

Tetsu shrugged, "Well, you never did have to start the conversation with 'what's up?', you could have done 'Hey what's-your-name, I just thought about calling you up, so I did.'  THEN you say 'what's up?'."

Mika rolled her eyes, "What's the difference anyways?"

"Beats me."  Tetsu replied and sat down beside Mika and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Mike sighed softly and leaned in his embrace, and hid her face at the crook of his neck, "This is so confusing."

Tetsu chuckled, "What's so confusing?  You love the guy."

She growled in frustration, "I know I love him, Christ.  It's been on my mind for the past few years, and trust me, something that's been on your mind for so long isn't so hard to forget...  But I thought he always loved Ran..." Mika stopped.

He patted my back reassuringly, "Common Mika.  You know you can tell me everything.  What is it?"

"Today...  When he asked me if you were my boyfriend...  I swear I heard him say it with jealously."  Mika said, "But I must be going insane.  He's loved Ran for his whole lifetime, ever since they were mere kids, they loved each other..."

Tetsu slowly looked at the top of Mika's head with a smirk on his face, "Well, there's only one way to find out if he loves that girl or not, is there?"

Mika looked tiredly at him, "What are you planning, Tetsu?  I swear I can hear the wheels in your head turn."

He grinned, "Why, we go to Tokyo."

It took quite a few long moments for what Tetsu said to sink in Mika's mind, but once it did...

"WHAT?  Are you INSANE, Tetsu?"  Mika yelped.

"Quite."  He replied, all the while smiling.  "Well, you don't need to take time off work since all you do is write books.  I have three weeks of break waiting to be used...  So that's fine.  So we head off to Tokyo."  He looked thoughtful for a second, "Hmm, I haven't been to Tokyo ever since I was five years old.  This is going to be a good trip."

"Tetsu..." Mika almost begged, "We are NOT going to Tokyo."

He grinned, "Oh yes we are.  You're giving me a tour."

Mika sighed, "What about Kuri?"

Tetsu shrugged, "What about her?  You know she'll never come to Tokyo.  She just went during the summer!  You and I haven't left Vancouver for ages, so we are off to Tokyo."  Tetsu dragged Mika up all of a sudden, I'll bus you home, and then you get a nice rest.  Pack your stuff and we'll be leaving as soon as we can."

Mika opened her mouth to speak, but Tetsu never gave her time, for he dragged her out the door...

* * * * *

Mika awoke in her apartment, in her comfortable bed and she yawned.  The sunrays shone in the window from outside and she woke up quietly and stretched, then checked the clock.  Nine o'clock.

She went to the washroom and took a quick shower, then brushed he teeth.  Finally, when she was about to start on her new story, the doorbell rang.  Growling with frustration, she stood up again and went to her door, only to be greeted with a grinning Tetsu.

Mika slapped her hand to her forehead, "What do you _want_, Tetsu?  You are driving _me_ insane!"

Tetsu only handed her an envelope.

Mika raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but sighed.  Slowly, she opened the envelope and when she saw what it was, her hands started shaking and she almost dropped what was in her hands.

In her hand, was a plane ticket.

She hadn't held a plane ticket for two years already, and she never did plan to anytime soon, but now...  One was right in her hand, for her, with her name printed on it, with the destination printed, the time and the gate.

**_Shizuma, Mika_**

**_Destination: Tokyo, Japan_**

**_Date: November 21, 2004_**

**_Time: 8:52 AM_**

**_Gate: C54_**

She looked up at Tetsu, who was grinning excitedly, on the verge of jumping up and down with happiness.  She didn't find the courage to say no, nor did she think anything would come out of this trip.

Looking down at the plane ticket again, she sighed.

_I don't have to see Kudo.  Not even Tetsu will be able to force me to...  Looks like I'm off to Tokyo in three days._

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your support!


	6. Chapter 5 : Meeting in Tokyo

Chapter 5

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Author's Notes: After all the break, I'm back... I don't know how I want to end this, and I just felt the urge to write this again... So here I am. Anyways, enjoy! And I can't believe I have so many reviewers... Greatest thanks to all the support:)

Detective Conan does not belong to me.

* * *

She stared up at the sky as the snow fluttered slowly towards the ground and wrapped her coat around her again. She then watched Tetsu pack the suitcases in the back of the taxi.

"Come on Mika. Let's get going." Tetsu said to her. "Stop reminiscing, you'll see your lover boy soon enough."

Mika rolled her eyes as she smacked him on the head, "Come on then."

Tetsu, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her and got in afterwards. When they were in the taxi, they gave the address of the hotel they were going to stay in.

Mika sighed softly, "It's been so long..."

"So where does lover boy live?"

She shrugged, "Somewhere in Tokyo? Hell if I'm telling you where he lives."

Tetsu chuckled, "And why won't you tell me? Isn't the whole point of coming to Tokyo finding your boyfriend?"

"Nope." She replied. "You dragged me over here. I didn't say I'd come. Be glad I came... I think I'm just going to spend three weeks here, then go back to Canada. It's just a vacation anyways... And if I'm lucky, I might be able to think of how to write my new book."

He shook his head, "Well, speaking of detective cases, I was reading the Japan newspaper on the flight. Pretty interesting if you ask me."

She caught the newspaper that Tetsu tossed in her way. Then read the title out loud, "'Young detective solves yet another mystery'?" She shook her head, for some reason, knowing already who it was going to talk about.

"I swear... That kid's name... Kudo Shinichi, was it? It rings a bell. I think I've heard his name said before."

Mika almost rolled her eyes. _That's because I told you his name so you can phone him, you moron._ She thought, but she was never going to say that. "I don't know," she replied instead, "Probably someone in Canada mentioned it. Who knows."

"Anyways, let's get a hotel and phone Kuri before she flips out."

* * *

"Phew." Tetsu wiped his hand across his forehead. "That's the last of the luggages."

"Thanks." Mika smiled as she opened her own luggage. "I'm going to go take a shower."

He nodded and sat on his bed, then began flipping through the channels. "Wear something nice tonight. We'll go out for dinner at a fancy place, all right Mika?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Nice? Are you hinting that I don't wear something nice usually?"

Tetsu rolled his eyes, "Don't be difficult. You know perfectly well you're the most fashionable out of all of us. I don't even _know_ where you manage to get the money to get such clothes..."

_Thanks to Sherry, really... And my monthly income from the books I write..._ She thought to herself. To him, she asked, "What fancy restaurant? I wasn't aware you _knew_ how to travel around in Tokyo."

"I don't." He grinned again. "But you'll bring me to one. Don't worry. I'll be your date until you find that lover boy of yours. I'll pay."

Mika snorted, then let out a small chuckle. "All right." She walked into the washroom. A few minutes later, the sound of water was running.

* * *

"Wow you look stunning."

Mika roller he eyes, her hand clasped into his. She was wearing a plain but somewhat stylish black long coat and underneath, she was wearing a short dress, a thin silver necklace like chain acting like a belt. "It's just a simple black dress and coat."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but you look beautiful. Just take the compliment, will ya? Jeez..."

She smiled as a small blush painted itself onto her cheek.

* * *

The restaurant was dark with dangling miniature chandeliers barely illuminating the almost vacant room. The walls were painted in a sophisticated burgundy.

Mika twirled the cup of red wine in her right hand, then took a sip, rolling it around her tongue before swallowing it.

"Good, isn't it?" Tetsu ask as he raised his cup.

She nodded as she clanked their cups together, taking another sip. Putting her cup down, she took her cutlery and began cutting up a piece of her steak.

Tetsu grinned smugly, "I have such good taste in restaurants."

She rolled her eyes again, the umpteenth time that night, "I wouldn't call closing your eyes and pointing your finger randomly 'taste'." She excused herself and went to the washroom. As she came out, she raised her eyebrow at the new knife on her plate.

Seeing her confused glance, he shrugged casually. "The waiter knocked it off, he just went to get you a new one."

She nodded in reply, then continued her steak and wine.

Halfway through dinner, a scream of horror and fear echoed throughout the restaurant.

Mika was, to some extent, tempted to smack herself on the forehead. Sighing, she stood up immediately and walked towards the scream that had sounded only mere seconds ago. Her eyes widened slightly at the scene although she had seen it coming. _Just my luck. First day back and..._ A bitter smile formed.

In the girls washroom, a corpse lay, dressed almost immaculately with that black tux of his... An ugly spot of crimson liquid formed on his stomach by the knife that had pieced the layer of skin. He was very much dead.

"You all right?" Tetsu pulled her away from the scene.

She shrugged nonchalantly, shrugging his hand off her arm. "I'm fine. It's not like I haven't seen corpses before..." _...Some of which **I** caused myself..._ She added to herself. Then a frown crossed her face. _I've just been back for a day... And all my pessimism is returning._ She snorted to herself. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she looked at the people in charge of the restaurant. "Lock the doors. Anyone in here is a suspect. No one is to leave until the police gets here."

"Why should we listen to _you_?" A young woman's voice screeched.

Mika raised her eyebrow, somewhat disgusted at her voice. "You don't have to stay, but I'm sure you'll look a lot more suspicious than you are right now if you leave." She turned back around. "Has anyone called the police?"

The waiter that served her table nodded, "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good." Shizuma Mika, formerly known as Miyano Shiho or Haibara Ai prayed that this would be the very first _and_ last case in the following three weeks.

* * *

_Megure-san..._ She watched from her chair as he talked with the other suspects. A few knocks on the front door made her look up towards the reception area, her eyes widening yet again. _Of course... I should have known..._

The inspector approached the door and opened it. "Kudo-kun." He greeted.

Shinichi gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry Megure-san. Traffic jam..." He explained briefly.

Tetsu elbowed Mika, "Kudo? Kudo Shinichi, the Great Detective?" He asked, slightly in awe.

She didn't reply. Instead, her eyes met his, holding on, both studying on another.

He opened his mouth, "Haibara..."

The happiness she had practiced the last two years vanished without a trace, a small sarcastic smirk forming on her face, her eyes once again indifferent with a hint of emotions, her eyebrows raised in an amused fashion. "Kudo."

He approached her, a small childish grin on his face, "When...?"

"Shouldn't you take care of this case first? Then I'll answer your questions."

He nodded as he caught sight of Megure's confused glance. The inspector approached. "The murder happened a little over half an hour ago, caused by continuous stabbings to the stomach. This," he motioned Mika, "is Shizuma Mika and her friend Takagami Tetsu." He paused, "Shizuma Mika is a suspect because she was seen walking away from her table during the time of the crime. We're still checking for fingerprints at the moment. It should be out in just a few short moments."

Shinichi nodded, his eyes sweeping over the restaurant, picking up clues.

A few minutes later, a man approached Megure, "Megure-san..." He held the weapon, that was a knife, up in his hand. "Fingerprints of Shizuma Mika are on it. Only hers."

Megure's eyebrow shot up. "You're the murderer, aren't you Shizuma-san?" He frowned, "You—"

"Hey!" Tetsu scowled, "Don't jump to conclusions!"

"But—"

Shinichi's eyes flicked over to Tetsu for a mere second, _Tetsu... Her friend?_ He then held up his hand, "Megure-san..." He interrupted. "Shizuma-san isn't the murderer."

Tetsu muttered under his breath, "Stupid inspector... I was friggin' sitting there at the table when she left for the washroom. The knife was sitting right _there_ when she left." He shot a glare at Megure, "How do you suppose she'd get a knife anyways? Steal it from the kitchen?" He snorted.

Mika raised her eyebrow, surprised that his friend was so overprotective of her.

Shinichi chuckled softly, "Takagami-san is right, Megure-san..." He turned towards the still mad friend, "When did the knife leave the table?"

"When the waiter took it away because he knocked it over." Tetsu replied smoothly, his eyes indicating no lies.

No one saw the jaw tightening of a certain person... Save one.

"The murderer..." The famous detective started. It made Mika slightly nostalgic seeing him like this... "It was you." He pointed to the waiter.

"Yamamoto-san!" Megure's eyes widened with disbelief. "There were no fingerprints on the knife!"

Yamamoto's forehead was suddenly moist and shiny. "Megure-san is right... My fingerprints weren't on the knife."

"Exactly." Shinichi smiled smugly. "That's the one thing that betrayed you. First things first, Mika never had the chance to kill Shino-san. The knife was at the table when she left as Takagami-san said, and when she came back, it was already gone. So what you tried to do failed to work already... Secondly, if a waiter were to pick a knife up, why would his fingerprints _not_ be on the knife, unless of course, you _knew_ it was going to a weapon and you _knew_ that it was going to be used against you if they found your fingerprints on it... Am I right, Yamamoto-san?" His eyes narrowed, "You knew it was going to cause someone's death..."

"I..."

Tetsu stood up and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar, "You tried to get Mika in trouble! You no good son of a—"

A hand laid on his shoulder, "Tetsu. He didn't end up doing anything. Even the detective knew I was innocent, so let's just forget it..."

"Do you admit to murdering Fujita Shino, Kisho Yamamoto?" Megure asked in a demanding voice.

Yamamoto shook his head as his eyes narrowed in anger. "He deserved it... That bastard. I have a family to take care of, you know. Why did he want to fire me? Why?" An angry cry escaped from his throat as he looked in the direction of his boss, who was currently dead and in a puddle of blood.

* * *

"I'll drive you home then, Shizuma-san?" Shinichi asked as the three of them exited the restaurant.

She turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Cut the crap Kudo."

Tetsu's eyes widened at his friend's behavior. _What was up with **her**? What's with this attitude?_ To his immense surprise, the detective wasn't even close to being offended whatsoever.

He grinned, "You haven't changed Shiho."

"Stick to one name, Kudo-kun." She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong with **you** Mika?" Tetsu asked, somewhat confused, "I've never seen you like this. Are you tired?"

She shook her head, "Just annoyed. The **_first_** day I return to Japan, I'm part of a murder case and accused of being a murderer." She shot a glare at the detective, "It's no mystery as to whose luck I've gotten."

Shinichi laughed, "Come on Haibara! It's Kudo Shinichi! Of course you're going to get stuck in a case. Remember when we were kids?" He grinned, "I always managed to get myself in trouble."

_Like the time you managed to get the Black Organization to shrink you? _Mika rolled her eyes, "Remember the time when you got shot when we went on an innocent _camping_ trip?"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

She snorted, "You got Ran all worried to. Almost blew our cover to pieces."

He chuckled, "Well sorry!" He didn't seem sorry at all, "I honestly didn't plan on getting shot..."

"Do you ever?" She asked smirking.

He grinned, "No, but you got your revenge by scaring the shit out of me... When you pointed a gun at me when I was weak and defenseless?"

"Excuse me?" Tetsu looked alert, "She _aimed_ a gun at you?"

"Yep."

"It was a fake gun!" Mika protested.

"Either way, Haibara, how about staying over at Hakase's house tonight? You can have your room back. It's clean and Takagami-san here can take my old room."

Tetsu glanced at his friend, then at the detective, "You can call me Tetsu."

Mika shook her head, "I'll drop by at some time, but right now, my stuff's at the hotel..."

"We'll go pick them up then." He said, set on the idea of her staying at the Professor's house. "I have a car."

"Driving now, are we?"

A smile lit up his face that made her think of Conan. "I wanted a more... _normal_ life."

She snorted, "Kudo Shinichi? You? Normal?"

Shinichi scratched his head as he chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

Author's Notes: It's not as best as I could've done... I can't believe how many people are still waiting for me to update this fic... It's unbelievable. Either way, it's one crappy chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I've started on Chapter 6 already... Shouldn't be more than a month :P 'Lonely Without You' should be updated on a more weekly basis. Either way, hope you enjoyed that! See you whenever!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, February 20, 2005


	7. Chapter 6 : Not Possible

Chapter 6

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late chapter... I hope you guys enjoy this!

Detective Conan does not belong to me.

* * *

Tetsu looked at the two sitting in the front seats, somewhat frustrated himself. _This... Kudo Shinichi. Who was he? Why did his name sound so darn familiar, other than that fact that he was a famous detective? There was something else... How had he managed to make us stay at this...professor's house? Kids? When they were **kids**? Childhood friends?_

"How's Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun?"

Shinichi glanced at Tetsu in the back, then at her from the corner of his eyes, "They miss Conan-kun and Haibara-san very much... Especially when the **both** of them decided to leave Japan at the same time..."

"That can't be helped..."

_Haibara? What was with **that**? And Shiho... He has **never** called her Mika... Only a forced Shizuma-san. Who is this woman I've called Shizuma Mika? Who is this woman that I've befriended so long ago. Her whole body language has changed... Indifferent, cold..._

"How's you and Ran-chan?" She asked.

Tetsu watched her hand clench.

The detective put his hand over hers, a seemingly friendly action, but Tetsu narrowed his eyes nonetheless. "I'm sorry, Shiho."

"It's not your fault." She pried his hand off hers.

_That's it! Kudo Shinichi..._

_**...His name is Kudo Shinichi by the way... But it's most likely that Professor Agasa is going to pick it up. It's not Shinichi's house, but he hangs out there more than he hangs out at his own house.**_

_So my friend... She's done nothing but miss this one man that she left... And that man is the famous detective known all over Japan, Kudo Shinichi! What next? Kaitou Kid?_ Tetsu snorted to himself. _Yeah right._

Takagami Tetsu had absolutely no idea of what he had gotten into...

* * *

As she stepped into the house, another sense of nostalgia surrounded her... It was so strong that it almost made her fall on her knees... Her eyes drifted towards the kitchen where she had often made food for Agasa, later for Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito. Then they drifted towards the stairs where her room would be...

An old man with a lab coat ran out, yelling the famous detective's name. "Shinichi-kun! You're here!" He paused slightly, studying the visitors. His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. A second later, a small smile appeared.

"Agasa..." She smiled softly.

"Ai-kun!" His smile kept widening as he rushed over to her to give her a bear hug. "How are you? How have you been? Where have you gone?" Questions upon questions come pouring out of his mouth, non-stoppable.

Shinichi chuckled and laid his hand on the professor's shoulder, "Agasa, let her answer, jeez!"

The professor nodded, "I'll go get us some tea."

Tetsu couldn't help but feel lonely. He had no idea as to what was going on... And it didn't help that his friend had suddenly turned into another person.

As the jolly professor disappeared through the kitchen, the great detective turned around, "He missed you... He thought about you as a daughter, you know... We were so devastated to find you gone..."

"I told you I would be leaving."

"You promised you would wait for me."

"I..."

He shrugged as he talked towards the television, then took the photo stand sitting on the screen. He passed it to her, "Remember Shiho? The _last_ day?"

She gave a weak smile as she studied it, then passed it to Tetsu, who was looking over her shoulder, "Who could I ever forget? It was one of the most memorable day of my life..."

"Except you were held hostage."

Ai chuckled, "We both know that things just happen around you. You have the best luck for murders..."

Tetsu stared at the picture in his hands... The red hair was a dead giveaway. It was unmistakable. He almost chuckled at the similarity of the younger and older version of Kudo Shinichi. Both with those piercing blue eyes and unruly black hair... He frowned as he studied the picture more... Those eyes... The eyes of an adult. His eyes glanced over to Mika and he felt a shiver and the hair of his back stand up... The cold eyes... He studied the other three children, who looked exactly what little kids should look like... But the other two...

He looked up at the two, suddenly feeling that there was a lot of things he didn't know about his friend. At this thought, the hair of his neck stood up dangerously again. _Just who are you, Shizuma Mika? Is that even your name? Who is Haibara? Ai? Or Shiho... What have you been hiding from us that you can't tell us? Whatever it is, I'll be damned if I don't find out by the end of our vacation..._

Tetsu lifted his eyes up from the picture as he studied his friend's body language again. The eyes had definitely changed... Although not the most joyful person in the world before, she was nowhere this cold. Her eyes were becoming more and more of those on the picture, and it scared him. There was a small amused smirk on her face that looked so absolutely out of place... _Where was the tiny and somewhat shy smile on her face? Or was that all just an act? _He shook himself out of his reverie when the phone starting ringing.

"Moshi moshi?" The professor picked up, a cheerful expression on his face as his eyes crinkled with laughter. "Ah! Ran-kun!" He exclaimed as his eyes went from Mika to Shinichi, "Shinichi-kun! It's for you."

Shinichi took the phone, "Ran?" He laughed suddenly as he scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry I forgot to phone... I saw a friend during the case... Who? It's Hai—" He stopped abruptly as he realized his mistake.

_There it is again. Haibara. Is Mika Haibara? If so, why doesn't she tell me?_

"Shizuma Mika." He nodded, "The one you saw two years ago... Yeah... Yeah, the one that looks like Ai-chan."

Tetsu watched Mika flinched at 'Ai-chan'.

"Ai-chan and Conan? The shrimp? He called me a few days ago. He said he was having fun and that he and Ai-chan were at the top of his classes, but that's nothing new..." He paused, "I'll get him to call you next time. Yeah, I'll make sure, I know you miss him. Ai-chan's living with him, yes. Hey Ran? I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?" He paused again. "Yes, I know Hattori's coming over this Saturday. We'll go pick him up and yes, I'll call Kuroba up tonight to tell him. And Aoko-san. I'll talk to you later though." He nodded, "All right, good night, love you too." He finally hung up and looked sheepishly at the three of them.

Mika only raised her eyebrow at his antics. "Hattori-kun? Kuroba-kun? Saturday?"

The detective scratched his head again, "Yeah... Hattori's coming over with Toyama-san. Ran wants me to tell Kuroba and his girlfriend as well... Sort of like a reunion thing, you know."

"Oh dear god... Pretend I didn't come back."

He laughed, "Naw... Hattori and Kuroba have been asking about you."

* * *

Tetsu yawned as the sunlight woke up him. Groaning and stretching out, he stood up and grabbed a change of clothes. He was surprised at the size of the house... There were so many rooms and bathrooms! And the Professor didn't even have a need for it...

Brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he then changed and began walking down the stairs, surprised to hear children's voices...

"Yoshida-chan! Will you please stop playing around with the cereal?"

A girlish giggle, "Mika-neechan, you could call me Ayumi-chan, you know."

"Shinichi-niichan!" A snort, "Are you cheating on Ran-neechan? Because I'm going to tell her!"

"Genta!" Shinichi yelped. "I'm not cheating on Ran!"

Tetsu walked down, his eyes widening. The Professor was nowhere to be seen, but Mika was trying to get a young girl to stop giggling and playing around with the cereal while the famous detective was having trouble controlling two boys. One was as skinny as a stick, the other... He shook his head, "Morning."

The little girl's eyes brightened and she hopped off her chair and approached him. "You're Tetsu-niichan, right?" She asked shyly.

He crouched down and patted her head gently, "Ayumi-chan?"

She nodded feverishly. "Yup!"

"Don't you have school today?"

She nodded again, "Yup, but we come to the Professor's house once a week to have breakfast, just to see if our friend called us..."

"Your friend...?"

"He moved away two years ago, and we miss him tons, so we always look forward to seeing him." She glanced at him shyly. Suddenly, he noticed that both the adults were quiet. Shinichi's eyes darkened slightly. "You come from America, right?"

Tetsu shook his head, "Not America, but I visit there sometimes... We live in Canada."

She looked thoughtful, "Ca-na-da..." She pronounced cutely. "But you still go to America, right?"

He nodded, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"I'm sure you've heard of him then! Edogawa Conan! He's very smart and intelligent!" She grinned a toothy grin. "He's smarter than Shinichi-niichan, even! And he's only the same age as us." Her grin faltered slightly, "But he moved..."

"I'm sure he'll come visit. Maybe I've seen him, do you have any pictures of him?" Tetsu was almost sure that he's never seen him, but it didn't hurt giving a little child hope... He watched as the other two children pout.

Ayumi somehow climbed on the table and reached for the picture on the television set. "He always calls Shinichi-niichan... But never us... And Ai-chan..." She smiled softly, "I think Ai-chan likes Conan-kun too, so I'm glad they moved together..."

Tetsu watched Mika flush slightly.

"Here you go, Tetsu-niichan!" Ayumi passed the picture to Tetsu. She pointed towards the boy with the glasses, "That's Conan-kun... He looks like a dork with those on." She giggled, "And then..." She pointed to the reddish blond, "That's Ai-chan... I miss her..."

Tetsu's eyes widened as he looked at Mika. "Mika..."

Shinichi cleared his throat, "Ayumi-chan? Genta? Mitsuhiko? I think it's time for you to go to school... You're going to be late soon."

Mitsuhiko nodded his head, "Shinichi-niichan is right." He turned to Mika, "Thanks for the breakfast, Mika-neechan! I'll see you in a while?"

She nodded, her eyes still on her shocked friend.

As the three children left the house, Tetsu put the photo frame where it belonged, but glanced at both Shinichi and Mika. "Correct me if I'm wrong..." He muttered, "But I'm assuming that the two in the pictures... Ai-chan is Shizuma Mika... And Conan-kun is Kudo Shinichi." At their silence, he shook his head, disbelieving, "How is that possible...?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that... I don't think it was as good as it should've been, but oh wellz... And... next chapter will be a confession... I think.

Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 13, 2005


End file.
